Generally described, computing devices may present various types of digital content to users for consumption. For example, computing devices may visually present items of content such as electronic books, movies, television programs and other multimedia content. Similarly, computing devices may aurally present content such as audio books, music, movies, and other multimedia content. Some computing devices may enable an individual to navigate through audio content by selecting options such as, pause, play, fast-forward, rewind, or rewind a fixed period of time such as thirty seconds. Additionally, some computing devices may display text corresponding to audio content, such as the text words of an electronic book. Some electronic book readers or other devices enable a user to select a specific word on a presented page of an electronic book in order to view a definition of the selected word.